1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and a device for preventing corrosion on and in the region of a gas inlet nozzle during nitric acid condensation.
2. The Prior Art
In nitric acid facilities that operate under high pressure >10 bar, the condensation point of the acid is correspondingly high, at about 120° C. This leads to higher corrosive attacks on the gas nozzles on the inlet side, especially in the first gas-cooling stage. Increased acid condensation occurs especially at the transition zones between the cooled jacket and the hot nozzle wall, followed by revaporization. The acid, then concentrated except for the azeotrope, leads to severe rates of erosion of the stainless steel material to the point of leakage.